


Границы

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: - Преследуете меня, месье Меланшон?





	Границы

В этот коридор, должно быть, никто не заходил со времен де Голля. Жан-Люку это было на руку: кроме клубов полувековой пыли здесь стояла древняя, скрипящая, но вполне уютная софа, на которой можно было отдохнуть или поработать в одиночестве, не будучи окруженным гвалтом макроновских птенцов - их, судя по шуму, который они производили, было вдвое больше заявленных мест, а мозги у них были одни на всех, и те не имели права заходить в Собрание. В такой обстановке даже ему, никогда не чуравшемуся людей, подчас требовалась минутка уединения. Этот полузаброшенный коридор прекрасно подходил для подобной цели.

Вот только он был уже занят.

\- Какого черта... - вырвалось у Жан-Люка, когда он понял, кто именно дремлет на пресловутой софе, устроив под головой вместо подушки сложенный пиджак. Женщина открыла глаза и тут же их закрыла. Повернуть голову в сторону Жан-Люка она, очевидно, посчитала ниже своего достоинства.

\- Преследуете меня, месье Меланшон?

Он фыркнул.

\- Вообще-то я бываю здесь не первый месяц.

\- Так и думала, что это вы, - заявила она, поднимаясь и приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы. - Что ж, рано или поздно мы должны были тут столкнуться. Думаю, в Собрании только мы двое знаем об этом местечке.

\- Не удивлюсь, - отозвался Жан-Люк. - Будем делить сферы влияния?

Женщина посмотрела на него слегка озадаченно, а потом, отодвинувшись к подлокотнику, указала на освободившееся место:

\- Предлагаю пакт о ненападении.

\- Такое обычно плохо заканчивается, - хмыкнул он, но все-таки сел, чихнул пару раз, когда поднятая им пыль залетела ему в нос, и, наслаждаясь образовавшейся тишиной, открыл папку с бумагами. Полностью сосредоточиться на чтении, правда, ему мешала нежданная соседка: краем глаза Жан-Люк видел, как она ерзает и крутится на оставшейся ей половине, тщетно пытаясь устроиться с достаточным удобством, чтобы вернуться ко сну. Это отвлекало и, в конце концов, ему надоело.

Он захлопнул папку и посмотрел на женщину; та, конечно же, почувствовала его взгляд - наверняка подспудно следила за ним так же неотрывно, как и он за ней.

\- Что такое?

\- Предлагаю открыть границы, - заявил он, состроив ироничную улыбку. - Это будет удобнее для нас обоих.

Недолгая пауза свидетельствовала о том, что такой любезности от Жан-Люка женщина не ожидала.

\- Это очень мило с вашей стороны, - ответила она, устраивая голову у него на коленях. Он случайно позволил себе короткое прикосновение к ее волосам, а затем снова вернулся к содержимому своей папки.

\- Просто я осознаю пользу не только классовой борьбы, но и классового сотрудничества.

\- О, пожалуйста, - проговорила женщина просящим тоном и почти тут же задремала. Жан-Люк нисколько ее не тревожил, перелистывая одну бумагу за другой; в какой-то момент он и сам начал клевать носом, точно дремота была заразна, но тут до его слуха донеслись торопливые неуверенные шаги, чертыхание, и спустя секунду в коридор ввалился один из птенцов - совсем молодой худощавый парень с макбуком в руках. Судя по его лицу, он и без того был достаточно ошеломлен от того, куда умудрился попасть; когда же он понял, какое зрелище открывается его взору, у него буквально отвисла челюсть. 

\- А... а... я... вы... - забормотал он, совершенно не понижая голоса, и Жан-Люк посмотрел на него осуждающе, прижав палец к губам и выразительно покосившись на спящую. Язык жестов птенцу был, к счастью, доступен; теперь он только беззвучно разевал рот, а глаза его приобрели совершенно безумное выражение. Едва не выронив макбук, он явственно потянулся достать из кармана телефон, но Жан-Люк только качнул головой, и несчастный птенец, лишившийся последней опоры в жизни, оставил свою затею.

\- Можете рассказать об этом кому пожелаете, господин депутат, - произнес Жан-Люк одними губами, но достаточно четко, чтобы его можно было понять. - Если вы умнее, чем кажетесь, то поймете, что вам все равно никто не поверит.

\- Я понял, - пролепетал птенец срывающимся шепотом. Кажется, с ним грозил случиться обморок или припадок, и Жан-Люк, сжалившись над ним, заговорил более мирно:

\- Хорошо, что мы поняли друг друга. Можете маршировать отсюда в любую потребную сторону.

\- Да я... я... - забормотал бедняга, неловко пятясь, - я просто туалет искал...

\- Третий поворот направо, - сказал Жан-Люк, и птенца как ветром сдуло. Ему определенно предстояло многое переосмыслить в жизни.

Жан-Люк вновь раскрыл папку, но тут зашевелилась женщина. Очевидно, чириканье все-таки ее разбудило.

\- Нам надо его убить, - сонно проговорила она, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

\- Думаете, он решится кому-то сказать и выставить себя идиотом?

\- Он из "На марше", он выставляет себя идиотом каждый день по нескольку часов кряду. Если не все двадцать четыре.

\- Тогда я подойду поближе, сниму на видео реакцию на его слова и побью рекорд просмотров на Ютубе.

\- А потом мы убьем его и спрячем труп.

Жан-Люк вздохнул. Можно было ответить "вы невыносимы", но последнее время он начал чаще обычного задумываться о том, что слишком много их общего времени предназначено для споров и слишком мало - для того, чтобы просто, как сейчас, стереть все границы и посидеть в тишине. Жертвовать этим временем впустую было просто-напросто глупо.

\- Обязательно, - согласился Жан-Люк. - А пока можете отдыхать. До конца перерыва еще полчаса.

Она не стала возражать, и это было странно. Возможно, и ее мысли текли в том же направлении, что и у Жан-Люка, но это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой.


End file.
